Cyber
by darkk.razberii
Summary: Naruto finds himself in an Internet relationship with a boy he meets while in California for only a week.  AU SasuNaru Revieww!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello readers, this is like, my fifth time trying to write this particular story. I plan on it being a couple chapters. Seriously, it was like, fricken hard to write for some reason. I wanted my original plot to be different, but I think it was just too awkward. So ive taken some aspects from the original plot and revised. Hope you enjoy.**

**AU, OOC**

**WARNINGS: (mostly later) swearing, boy-on-boy, inappropriate behavior, angsty-ish**

**SasuNaru, (past)SasuIno, and other pairings to be mentioned in a later chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: razberii no own.**

**Forgive my mistakes, I has not a beta.**

CYBER

Naruto woke up alone in his hotel room. His father's bed was empty but rumpled, letting Naruto know that he had been there sometime during the night. A note lay on the small bedside table that lay between the two full sized beds.

_Son, I have another day of meetings today. Feel free to explore. My cell phone is on but please only call or text if it is an emergency. I've left my credit card for you. Be careful and have fun. Hopefully my workload will lighten up one of these nights and we can have dinner together. Maybe catch a movie? Love you. –Dad_

"Credit caaard," Naruto sang as he snatched up the plastic and kissed it happily.

His father, Minato Namikaze, was the owner of a large company specializing in security and things of the like. During the school year, Minato's business trips were usually taken alone because of Naruto's schooling, but in the summer the young blonde accompanied the older man on most of his trips. Minato couldn't stand leaving his poor son home alone while he was traveling. It just didn't feel right to him. The sixteen-year-old didn't mind going on the business trips with his father. Sure, sometimes he got lonely just sitting around doing nothing, but now that he was getting older Minato was letting him do more on his own. Naruto was beginning to see the business trips as little vacations for himself.

Naruto showered quickly and came back out into the hotel room in his towel to look for something to wear. He guessed the day would be rather hot, since they were in California and it was the end of June so he pulled on a pair of blue and white board shorts and a white wife-beater tank top. He glanced at himself in the mirror and smirked. "Sexy," he muttered, ruffling his already messy blonde spikes.

He snatched his worn black backpack off the floor and shoved a towel and an extra pair of shorts in it along with his cell and father's card and headed for the door. He was feeling the beach today. The view from the hotel window had shown miles of white sand and glittering blue water, just what he needed.

Outside in the sweltering heat and blinding sun, Naruto slipped on some sunglasses and took a moment to scan the map the girl at the desk had given him. The boardwalk was basically shops and food stands and then there was the beach. If he waited until around two pm there would be a fair opening up at the end of the boardwalk.

Satisfied with his plans for the day—sit on the beach until the fair opened—he headed out over the white sand to find a place to lay his towel. He had a fleeting thought of how it might be a little lonely laying on the beach by himself, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. It wouldn't do him any good to start missing his friends now. He couldn't text them for a few hours anyway because of the time difference.

The blonde boy pulled off his white tank and stretched lazily, feeling a few appreciative eyes on his well-built torso. He liked to make use of the gyms found in the hotels he and his father stayed in.

After situating his belongings he turned to the couple stretched out near his towel and flashed them a blinding smile. "Hey, would you mind keeping an eye on my stuff while I go in the water?"

The woman smiled back. "Oh, sure, no problem."

"Thanks so much. I'm Naruto, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'm Kurenai and this is my husband, Asuma." Asuma grunted and saluted the teen boy.

"Cool. Thanks again, I should be back soon." He gave them a wave and bounded toward the water.

The cool liquid splashed over his shins and on his thighs as he hurried to find a spot deep enough to dive in. He dunked himself under and relished in the way the cold soothed his heated skin.

And for one brief moment he contemplated not resurfacing.

Naruto's head broke the surface and he took a deep gulp of air. _Don't think about it_, he told himself. _Don't go there again._ But as he looked out across the beach at all of the people talking and laughing with family and friends he couldn't help but feel the bitterness rising inside him.

Running his fingers through his wet hair, he decided he'd had enough water despite the fact that he'd just gotten in. He waded over to the shore, fighting with his negative thoughts the entire way.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the young child he was about to step on until a rough voice snapped him from his reverie.

"Hey, dumbass, watch where you're walking!"

Naruto stopped short and looked over sharply. "Huh?"

A tall teenage boy stood, scowling, and walked over to him. Naruto tensed but at the last second the boy bent over and scooped up a small toddler and held the child against his chest. "You almost stepped on my kid, moron."

Cheeks flushed, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "What kind of a father leaves his kid sitting alone on the beach."

"I was right _there,_" the other shot back. "I wouldn't leave him alone."

"Sure, that's why you had to _walk _over here to get him."

The pale teen's face flushed crimson, "Listen—" he started, but was cut off by a high pitched whine.

"Dadaaa! Dow!" his son squirmed endlessly in his arms, trying to be released.

"Okay, Keisuke," the teen said, kneeling to place the little boy back on the wet sand.

Naruto looked down to watch the teen father interact with his son and was struck by… something, he wasn't sure what. He took a moment to really look at the two boys. The father was probably around his age, tall and slender with compact muscles under gleaming pale skin. A shock of dark hair and black eyes stood out against his pale complexion. His features were strong and angular, aristocratic even. The baby looked like his father in the area of pale skin and dark hair, but had the most intriguing eyes, Naruto found, as the small boy looked up at him. Naruto blinked, entranced by the toddlers black eyes that were speckled with bright blue.

The toddler grinned suddenly and laughed, holding his arms out to Naruto. "Up! Up!"

The father looked up, surprise clearly etched into his features.

Naruto shrugged. "May I?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, the black-haired teen slowly shrugged, "Sure."

"Uuuup!"

Naruto knelt down and wrapped his big hands around the small body and raised it into his arms. The boy—Keisuke, if he recalled correctly—squealed again and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "Hey buddy," Naruto laughed. He rubbed a hand over Keisuke's soft black hair and smiled at the boy's father. "Hey man, I'm sorry about earlier. I was lost in my own world. The name's Naruto."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry I snapped. It's just…he's my son, yaknow. I'm Sasuke."

Naruto's smile brightened. He took another moment to look at the boy and noticed that he'd somehow missed the piercings the other boy had. Sasuke had three black studs in his right ear, a small glittering black jewel in his nose, and a silver hoop in his eyebrow. _Sexy…_ Sliding his eyes a little lower Naruto noticed the swirling black tattoo on the boy's chest that said 'Keisuke'.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?" Naruto hummed in reply, examining Sasuke's abs with his eyes.

"I'm up here."

Naruto dragged his eyes up to Sasuke's glittering black ones. "You are, aren't you."

Sasuke nodded and reached for Keisuke who happily transferred himself from Naruto's arms to his father's. "Would you like to spend the afternoon with us, Naruto? I was going to take Kei to the fair before I have to take him to his mother's."

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Where's your stuff? We should go grab something to eat on the boardwalk. The fair will be expensive."

Naruto inclined his head in the direction of his towel and bag and motioned for Sasuke to follow. When they reached his place, Kurenai smiled up at him. "Welcome back, Naruto, and, oh, hello Sasuke. And little Keisuke!"

"Hi Ms. Kurenai, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Sasuke. How's school? How's Kei?"

Sasuke shifted his son to his hip and shrugged. "Things are good. Kei's starting to get big, as you can see."

Kurenai nodded. "And how do you know Naruto?"

"The idiot almost stepped on Kei," Sasuke told her with a grimace.

"I apologized," Naruto reminded him as he repacked his bag.

"_After_ you questioned my parenting skills."

"Yeah, yeah."

Asuma chuckled. "You boys seem to be getting along fine. Where are you headed?"

"Sasuke invited me to hang out with him and Keisuke today," Naruto declared with a bright smile.

The two adults tossed Sasuke unreadable glances before smiling once again and wishing the boys a fun time. Naruto and Sasuke started the trek back to the boardwalk in silence, listening as Keisuke laughed at nothing in particular.

"He's a little ball of energy isn't he?"

Sasuke sighed and shifted the squirming boy to his other side. "He gets it from his mother."

Naruto smirked. "Never would have guessed." He kicked some sand out of his sandals and fished in his bag for sunglasses. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I'll be eighteen soon though. You?"

"I'm sixteen. Not gonna be seventeen soon. You live here?"

"Yeah." Sasuke lifted his arm and pointed into the distance. "You see those houses up on that cliff?"

"What houses? I see only gigantic mansions that celebrities probably live in."

Sasuke snorted. "I live up there."

Naruto looked over at him in shock. "Are you a secret celebrity?"

"You're an idiot," the other boy replied. "No, I'm not. My parents just have money."

"What do they do?"

"My mom is an interior designer. Pretty top notch, she works with a lot of celebrities. My father is a businessman."

"Mine, too. That's why I'm here actually. Dad's on a business trip and in the summer he usually lets me tag along instead of leaving me at home by myself."

"Where's home?"

"New York."

Sasuke nodded and motioned to a small restaurant that they should go into. They were seated fairly quickly in a corner booth with a high chair for Keisuke, who was making as much noise as he possibly could. Sasuke rubbed his temples lightly. "I love my child, I love my child," he chanted.

Naruto laughed. "Of course you do, you just wish he'd taken after you instead of your girlfriend."

"Ex."

"Huh?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and fixed them on Naruto. "She's my ex-girlfriend. We broke up before we knew about Kei."

"Would it have changed anything?"

Naruto expected Sasuke to seriously consider his question but the other boy immediately shook his head. "No. Nothing would have changed it."

Curious, Naruto looked up from his menu. "But don't you want Keisuke to have a mother and father who live together?"

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"We'll always be his parents. It's not like we're fighting. We're good friends."

"It won't be awkward when you get another girlfriend?"

Sasuke looked up a smirk falling into place. "No girlfriends for me."

Naruto blinked at his expression. "None?"

Chuckling lightly, Sasuke shook his head and stared directly into Naruto's eyes, but Naruto's eyes were focused on his lips as Sasuke confirmed, "None."

"It would be a waste to wake him up," Naruto argued with Sasuke as they stood in front of the black-haired teen's black Camaro.

"He has to go in the seat, Naruto."

Naruto looked down at the peacefully sleeping boy in his arms. It had been a long day for the three boys and poor little Keisuke had fallen asleep when Naruto had taken him to give Sasuke a break. "I'll bet you he'll be cranky and loud if he wakes up," Naruto said, pretending to talk to himself.

This made Sasuke freeze. "Get in the car and hold him _tight_. I will kill you if anything happens to him."

"Better drive carefully then," Naruto said lightly. He climbed into the cool, dark car and slouched back into the comfortable seat. After Keisuke was in a comfortable position, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Today was fun. I'm glad we met."

"Hn."

"The hell does that mean?"

"…hn."

Naruto yawned, finding it hard to open his eyes again. "Whatever, bastard."

"Language."

"He's asleep…" Naruto murmured. His voice sounded distant to his own ears and god, the sounds of the world whizzing past them outside was so soothing.

The next thing he knew Sasuke was shaking him awake. "Come on, Naruto. Wake up. Let's take Kei inside."

Half-asleep, Naruto clambered out of the car as carefully as he could and leaned against Sasuke who comfortably put an arm around the drowsy blonde and his sleeping son. Naruto barely registered walking up a set of stairs and stopping before a door. Sasuke knocked and the door swung open a few moments later. A pretty girl with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes greeted them. "Hi, Sasuke. Who's your…friend?"

"Hey, Ino. This is Naruto. We met earlier today."

Naruto began to wake up a bit more as he felt the blonde girl's eyes studying him carefully. He blinked, still a little sleepy, and smiled at her. "Hi."

She brought a hand to her mouth and stifled a high pitched sound. "You are adorable!" She grinned at him and held out her arms for her son.

Naruto transferred the boy to her arms. Keisuke woke in the midst of the transfer and blinked owlishly. His lip trembled lightly and he reached for Naruto and Sasuke again until Ino spoke to him. "It's okay, baby. Mommy has you." She held him against her and kissed his cheeks. "Hi, sleepy."

Sasuke moved his arm from around Naruto and leaned toward Ino. Naruto froze, thinking he was going to kiss her, but he ducked his head and nuzzled Keisuke's cheek. "Bye, Kei." He kissed the little boy gently and stroked his hair. "Daddy loves you," he whispered and kissed the boy again.

Watching this scene, Naruto felt a strange pang in his stomach. He felt a smile creep to his lips. This guy, Sasuke… he was something. _Don't do it, Naruto_, he warned himself. The smile faded as he remembered that he was only in California for a week. He averted his eyes from the cute scene before him. He couldn't fall for someone he would never see again.

"It was nice to meet you, Naruto."

"Huh? Oh, it was nice to meet you too, Ino. Your son is so cute, I'm glad I got to meet him, too. I wish you all the best with him."

The young mother smiled brightly. "Thank you so much."

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's arm as he turned to leave. "Goodbye, Ino. I'll text you next time I want to pick Kei up."

"'Kay. Bye."

Naruto gave the girl a little wave and followed Sasuke back out to his car. The two boys slid into the car and sat in silence for a moment.

"So…where to?"

Naruto checked his cell phone. It was only seven o'clock. "Uh, you can take me back to my hotel I guess."

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel for a moment. "Do I have to?"

Naruto glanced over at him unsure if he'd heard right. "Excuse me?"

Starting straight ahead, Sasuke asked again, "Do I have to?"

"Y-You don't _have _to…"

"I don't want to," Sasuke admitted softly. "If you want, we can… go to my house? I can stop and you can pick up your clothes and you can stay over if you want, but if that makes you uncomfortable I understand, I mean, we only met today and—"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cut him off.

"What?"

"I'd love to."

Sasuke blew out a breath he had apparently been holding. "Cool."

The drive back to the hotel was enjoyable. Sasuke put on some music and laughed as Naruto sang along loudly and danced in his seat. They talked a little over some of the music, learning small things about each other, but nothing too deep or significant. Sasuke accompanied Naruto up to his hotel room to get Naruto's clothes and soon the two were back in the car and on their way to the cliffs and Sasuke's "secret celebrity" house.

Naruto as awed by the mansion and the grandeur of Sasuke's life. He met the other boy's mother in passing and got a glimpse of his older brother, but Sasuke rushed him up to his bedroom. They showered quickly and settled in in Sasuke's room, since he had plenty to entertain them in the room and the one connected to it.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Naruto chirped. "You pick!"

"But you're the guest."

"Don't care," he declared as he jumped onto Sasuke's bed and made himself comfortable.

Sighing, Sasuke selected a movie and put it on before climbing onto his bed along with Naruto. He raised an eyebrow at the blonde as Naruto giggled at him. "What?"

Naruto shook his head and looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

Sasuke settled in next to Naruto and suddenly the other boy was very aware of the close proximity. Feeling Naruto tense, Sasuke looked down at him and asked, "Is this okay?"

Somewhat shyly, Naruto nodded. He could feel Sasuke's thigh pressed against his own and the heat that was radiating from the other boy's body. Sasuke threw his arm casually behind Naruto and nudged the boy closer, letting him know it was okay to rest against him.

Naruto let his body relax against Sasuke's, his body fitting perfectly under Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto."

Surprised by the sudden rush of hot breath against his ear, Naruto jumped slightly. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry if this seems a little… sudden… but you're not here for long and—" Sasuke trailed off.

Naruto tilted his face up toward Sasuke's and was met by his intense gaze. "Is it possible to like someone from just one day?"

"I don't know…"

"Me either…"

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence.

"It doesn't to me," Naruto admitted.

Sasuke smiled. "Me either."

Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Sasuke press his lips gently against his.

And somewhere in the back of his head a voice whispered to him…

_You don't want to do this._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: chapter 2! I see all you people alerting my story but where are the reviews? Its like giving me… a… a… cookie without the milk! (don't ask) anyway, thanks for everyone who's reviewing and alerting and all thattt. Makes me happy. Heres some info for ya'll..**

**.Naruto: 16 from New York**

**-Sasuke: 17 from California**

***Keisuke: 2 - Sasuke and Ino's son (if ive said he's a diff age, sorry, but he's 2, my mistake)**

**WARNINGS: see first chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: see first chapter.**

[begin]

"How have you been doing this week, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his dinner and gazed at his father, Minato. The older blonde was dressed to impress in a pressed suit and tie. It was Thursday night, Minato's only free night and even then he was only free enough to have dinner with Naruto before he had more business to take care of.

"Been good," Naruto replied simply.

"That's good, son. I noticed that you haven't been sleeping in the hotel room."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm staying with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, we met earlier this week."

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked up from his plate again, blue eyes hardening. "I'm perfectly safe, Dad. I wouldn't do something stupid, you know that."

Minato sighed. "Yes, I know."

The two blondes finished their dinner in an almost awkward silence. After Minato had paid the bill, he hesitated. Naruto looked at his father expectantly.

"Naruto," Minato began slowly, "I'm sorry I've been more busy than expected this week. I was thinking… maybe this summer instead of traveling around with me, you should stay with your mother."

Sickness washed over Naruto in an instant. "I haven't seen Mom in a long time."

Minato swallowed hard. "I realize that, but she lives in town so you'll be able to see your friends and I don't want to neglect you all summer."

"When will I see you if I don't see you this summer?" Naruto asked, referring to his enrollment at the boarding school.

"I have a trip in Hawaii later this summer; I'll pay for you and friend to join me there. And if at any other time you want to see me I can have you on the soonest plane to where I am." The man picked at the tablecloth absently. "I don't like having to send you back home for the summer, Naruto, but you should see your mother and you shouldn't spend the summer by yourself in hotel rooms and with…strangers."

Naruto nodded, absorbing this new information. "Okay, Dad. It'll be fine."

Minato looked relieved as he nodded and rose. "Well, I've got to get going. Will you be in tonight?"

"Yeah, we leave in the morning."

Minato ruffled the boy's hair and cuffed his chin lightly. "Texts are good. Be careful."

Naruto nodded as he texted Sasuke to let him know he was ready to be picked up. "Will do." He waved as his father back away and left the restaurant.

Sasuke texted back that he was down the street waiting already and Naruto headed outside to find the black Camaro. He spotted Sasuke leaning casually against the sleek car, dressed in tight black jeans, black sneakers and a loose red t-shirt. Naruto smiled brightly, feeling the sickness of his father's announcement leaving him. "Sasuke!"

The black-haired boy pushed off the car and opened his arms to catch the excited blonde in an embrace. "Someone's happy."

"I wasn't before," Naruto muttered into his chest. "Am now."

Sasuke kissed the top of his head. "Good."

Naruto looked up at the taller boy. "What are we doing tonight?"

Falling back against the car and pulling Naruto to rest between his legs, Sasuke tucked his hands easily into Naruto's back pockets and hummed in thought. "I'm not sure. We could see a movie."

Naruto shook his head.

"We could… go to a club?"

Again, Naruto shook his head.

"Well, Naruto, it seems that you might have an idea as to what we should be doing today."

The blonde grinned. "I wanna get pierced. Do you know where I can do that?"

"You mean somewhere that they won't care that you're underage?"

"Exactly."

Sasuke smirked. "Get in the car."

[break it here fool]

"How does it feel?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they sat on the beach a few hours later.

Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't really hurt. Just kinda an annoying, dull throbbing in my ear."

"It looks good. You're no longer a piercing-virgin. Virgin in anything else?" Sasuke teased.

The blonde blushed red and pushed Sasuke's shoulder. "Shut up."

Sasuke scooted closer to him and pulled him over onto his lap. "You're leaving soon aren't you?"

Naruto winced. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he said lowly, realizing it for the first time. His stomach clenched and he stared up at Sasuke with a wild, scared look. "What's gonna happen with us, Sasuke?"

Running his fingers through Naruto's hair Sasuke stared off at the ocean. "It sucks," he finally said. "It sucks that you have to live across the country, but I'm not going to give you up." He pushed Naruto onto the sand and rolled over on top of him. "I realize that people will look down on this and they're not going to understand and it's going to be hard, but…I want to try. Do you want to try?"

"Yes," Naruto whispered.

A light smile lifted Sasuke's lips. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yes."

"Good." Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto sighed into the kiss, the feel of Sasuke's lips massaging his own causing a strange feeling in his body. He jolted when Sasuke's tongue pressed past his lips and rubbed against his own tongue. Naruto let out a small sound of pleasure and gripped Sasuke's shoulders.

The dark boy jerked back and stared down at Naruto, face flushed. "Don't fucking do that," he said.

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Do what?"

Sasuke dipped his head and nipped Naruto's neck. "Make those noises." He trailed kisses up to Naruto's ear and licked the shell of the ear lightly. "You're making me hard," he whispered hotly.

"Uuhhn," Naruto moaned, pleasure shooting straight to his groin at Sasuke's revelation.

"Shit, baby. Sounds so good when you do that," Sasuke panted.

Naruto squirmed under Sasuke, feeling the erection poking into his thigh. His own erection throbbed painfully in his jeans, begging for some attention it had been deprived from for a long time.

"Naruto… Naruto is it okay?"

Sasuke's weight lifted off Naruto, but the blonde didn't look at his boyfriend, opting to leave his eyes closed. "Is what okay?" Naruto paused, waiting for Sasuke's reply, but all he heard was the boy's uneven breathing. "Sasuke?" He opened his eyes slowly and his breath hitched harshly at what he saw. "Sasuke," he moaned.

His black haired boyfriend was sitting on his knees before him with his jeans and boxer-briefs pushed down around his thighs and his hand moving up and down on his erection. Naruto sat up slowly, breath coming in short bursts. His eyes traveled over Sasuke's form taking in the heavy-lidded dark eyes, the flushed cheeks, and parted lips that showed Sasuke's pleasure; the heaving chest indicating the other boy's struggle to breath; the hard cock, pale and smooth with an angry red head glistening with pre-come waiting for its release.

"I don't want to push you," Sasuke muttered. "I don't want to have sex with you tonight, but please, Naruto, I need something from you before you leave." He let his head fall back as his hand moved faster on his dick.

Naruto moved forward, careful not to get sand on his hands, and jerked Sasuke's mouth back to his. He kissed him roughly, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue. "Take my dick out," he commanded the older boy.

Sasuke grinned at Naruto's display of dominance and released the blonde's erection. Naruto hissed as the night air hit his burning organ. He wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's slick cock and felt Sasuke do the same to him.

"Ah, Sasuke!" he cried, his hips jerking.

Sasuke grunted and buried his face in Naruto's neck. His hips moved back and forth as he fucked Naruto's hand. "Naruto, Naruto…" he chanted softly. "Nngh, Naru."

Naruto bit down on Sasuke's shoulder as the boy rubbed his thumb continuously over Naruto's slit. "Come for me," Sasuke growled. "C'mon, baby. Come hard in my hand." Naruto moaned loudly at the commands.

Both males felt their releases approaching as they thrust into the hands on their dicks.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto moaned, "I'm coming." He grunted once and shoved his hips forward into Sasuke's hand as his white essence spilled from his slit and over Sasuke's pale hand. A moment later he heard Sasuke groan his name and felt his hand filled with a sticky, hot substance.

Naruto wrapped his free arm around Sasuke's neck and pressed himself closer to the other boy. Within seconds, he was crying.

[bricky-bricky-breakk]

_Sasuke kissed Naruto one last time and hugged the boy close to his chest. "Thank you for this week." He stroked the shaking blonde boy's hair and continued to speak softly. "You can text me anytime and call me whenever you want and every night we'll talk on webcam, okay? We'll make this work." He tilted the blonde's face up again and looked into the dark blue eyes full of unshed tears and whispered, "I promise."_

Naruto stared sullenly out the window. His flight back to New York had been long and lonely. His father had switched flights in Chicago, heading off to another meeting somewhere while Naruto boarded a flight to New York. His mother hadn't been at the airport when he'd landed, but somehow, he hadn't expected her to be. No matter, he was a New York boy so he got himself a cab and gave the driver his mother's address.

_Are you home yet?_

_I wouldn't really call it home. No, im not at my moms yet_, Naruto texted back to Sasuke.

_Let me know when you get there._

_Yes, darling._

_Smartass._

Naruto smiled and closed his phone. He missed Sasuke already. Life was cruel, putting two people together like that only to tear them apart so quickly. The scene outside the window changed into one he recognized well. Yes, he hadn't been in his mother's neighborhood for years, but he had grown up there and everything looked the same.

The cab stopped in front of the light blue house Naruto had once lived in. He paid the man and retrieved his bags, then headed up to the porch. The door was, as usual, unlocked so he let himself in and wandered into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

Kushina spun around, grasping her chest. "Naruto!"

"Yeah. Hi."

The red-haired woman put down the knife she was using and wiped her hands on her apron. "You shouldn't scare me like that."

"You should have been scared; I could have been a psycho. You shouldn't leave the door open."

Kushina rolled her eyes. "How was your flight?"

"Long."

"And your father?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Single."

Face reddening, Kushina pointed to the hallway. "Your room is where it always has been. Your stepbrother is home, be sure to be nice."

"Why wouldn't I be nice to him?" Naruto asked. "_He_ didn't do anything wrong." He left the kitchen and trudged down the hall and up the stairs to his room. The bedroom across from his had the door open and a boy his age was sitting on the bed, rifling through a magazine.

Naruto dropped his stuff in his room and walked across the hall to the other boy's room. He couldn't remember his name. His mother had mentioned it to him once in passing, but that was a long time ago. He'd never even seen the other boy before. "Hey."

The head of shocking red hair lifted revealing teal eyes lined in heavy black eyeliner. "Hi."

Silence settled over them. It was beyond awkward.

"I'm Naruto."

"Gaara. You're my stepbrother, right?"

"Right."

Gaara nodded. "Good to meet ya." He lowered his head again, studying his magazine.

Naruto took this as his cue to leave. He went back across the hall to his room and closed the door. The room was basically the same as it always had been. Blue walls, twin bed, a dresser, desk, and closet—nothing fancy. Sitting on the bed, Naruto pulled out his cell and called Sasuke.

"Hi, baby," Sasuke greeted in his deep voice.

Naruto fell back on his bed and closed his eyes. "Hi. I'm here."

"Good. How is it?"

"I hate it already."

Sasuke 'tsk'ed and sighed. "Babe, don't be miserable all summer."

"Too late."

"Naruto, why do you hate being there do much? You never told me anything about your mom."

"What is there to tell? She's a whore who cheated on my father multiple times, left us, and married some guy I don't know. She left me behind, but she has his kid."

"She got pregnant?"

"No, the kid's my age."

"That bothers you," Sasuke stated.

Naruto rubbed his forehead. "It bothers me that she accepted someone else's child, but I don't resent the guy for it. He has no choice but to live here. He didn't ask for this either."

"At least you realize that. It's good that there's someone else in the house. And I'm sorry about what your mother did. You can tell me about it sometime if you need to."

"Maybe sometime. It's not something I usually talk about."

"Could be good for you."

"Could be."

"Cheer up, Naruto," Sasuke sighed. "I can't be happy knowing you're absolutely miserable over there."

Sighing, Naruto mumbled, "I'll try."

"Please do. You're not yourself."

The two boys talked for a few more minutes before Sasuke told Naruto he had to go and to make sure that he was online that night for their first webcam session. Naruto agreed and once again assured his boyfriend that he would try to have a good time before hanging up.

Sasuke's question had dragged up some of Naruto's past that he would rather not remember. It wasn't like he was blaming the other boy—just being in the house made Naruto remember unpleasant things, but actually voicing those things…

Naruto had grown up thinking he had the perfect family. His parents never fought in front of him, they ate dinner together, and went on family vacations when Minato had time off from work. He saw his friend's parents go through divorces and messy fights and naïvely thought it could never happen to him—until it did.

He was shattered when he caught his mother cheating and even more devastated when he found out that it had been happening for years, but the killing blow was watching his mother walk away from him without a second glance. He'd called her name; he just wanted to say goodbye, but she kept walking. Never once did she look back at him. Her son.

Minato had held the twelve year old boy as he cried.

For months Naruto slept in his father's bed, curled against his back, in the place where his mother had once slept. Minato had voiced his worry to his son, but Naruto had assured him that he was okay, yet every night he crawled into Minato's bed and cried himself to sleep.

Minato had been attentive to his son, keeping him company and showering him with enough love—he hoped—to help him get over his mother's betrayal. Naruto was grateful for that.

A year later Naruto was a changed person. Yes, he was still wounded by his family situation, but he was ready to begin moving on from it. The carefree blonde boy became more guarded. He was still bubbly and happy, but he was hesitant at the same time. He pulled away from most of the women in his life and sought refuge in the friendships with his male classmates. For this reason, it didn't surprise him that he didn't mind when an older friend of his kissed him when he was fourteen. In fact, he found that he had really liked being kissed by the older male. Unlike with some boys who found they were gay, the realization didn't stun Naruto. He didn't freak out and worry about people shunning him or anything extreme like that, he simply took it in stride. He wasn't proclaiming it to the world, but he certainly wasn't denying it. And he liked it that way.

The sixteen year old boy was settled in his ways, comfortable with the life he and father had made. Yes, it was lonely sometimes, but he could handle it. Over time he had seen his mother, though those times were few and far between and usually an accident, so nothing had changed between them. He didn't mind that either.

He would never admit to anyone that below the surface lurked another person who tortured him daily. A side of himself so dark that it scared him.

But that was another story altogether.

[kitkat break]

Naruto slipped back into his room after dinner and set up his laptop. His hands were shaking with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke. He signed onto his account quickly and scanned the screen. Sasuke's name lit up after a moment. Before Naruto could type a greeting to him the message, _Sasuke is calling –Answer –Decline_, popped up.

He clicked the _Answer_ button and felt a grin form on his face as his webcam turned on. Sasuke's camera finished loading and the screen showed his boyfriend sprawled out on his bed with Keisuke crawling over his legs. "Hey," Sasuke waved.

"Hi," Naruto replied, waving back. "Hey, Keisuke."

The little boy stopped moving and looked quizzically toward the computer.

"Who's that, Kei?" Sasuke asked.

Keisuke sat back on Sasuke's legs and pointed at the computer, his blue speckled eyes wide. "Na'to?"

"That's right. Say hi to Naruto."

"Na'to!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

Sasuke winced. "Ow, Kei, those are my shins."

"Shit."

Naruto covered his mouth to hide his laughter as Sasuke placed his hand over Keisuke's mouth.

"No, Kei! You don't say words like that!" he scolded.

Keisuke furrowed his brow and fixed Sasuke with a glare.

Naruto couldn't help but howl with laughter. "That is _your_ son! Look at the glare! It's all you!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Shu' up!"

"No, Kei! Ino's gonna kill me."

Naruto continued to laugh as father and son battled with glares. Finally, Sasuke growled, "Keisuke Uchiha, stop looking at me like that."

Keisuke blinked and pouted. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed his forehead and told him to go play.

Naruto settled down on his bed and waited for Sasuke to situate himself. Sasuke smiled into the camera, a slow, sultry smile. "Hi, baby."

"Hey," Naruto replied with a blush.

"Sorry about that. How are you?"

"Good. Tired."

"Yeah I figured you would be. That's why I asked you to get on earlier tonight. It'll probably be later for most of the time though."

"That's fine, I don't mind being up."

"Good. How was dinner?"

"Painfully awkward," Naruto admitted, fiddling with his sleeve. "Mom and Gaara don't talk to each other and they don't talk to me."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Does Gaara not like you?"

"No, I don't think it's that. I think he just doesn't talk much."

"Oh okay. Try to talk to him though."

"I will."

Sasuke smiled again, that same smile. "You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should take a picture for me and send it to my phone."

"I should?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, a _sexy _picture. One with no shirt and if you're really feeling adventurous you can get hard and—"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cut him off, embarrassed and slightly aroused.

"What?" Sasuke asked, giving him a completely innocent look.

"Stop it."

The teen grinned wolfishly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I causing you problems?"

Naruto pressed his hand against his half hard cock and glared at his boyfriend. "No."

"You're really sexy when you're flustered," Sasuke whispered near the microphone.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined, "why are you being like this?"

"Sorry, babe. I've been thinking about you a lot. I'm really horny."

Naruto rubbed his erection lightly. "Well, now I am, too."

Sasuke's black eyes glittered. "Show me."

"But," the blonde protested lamely.

"C'mon, Naru," Sasuke urged.

After a few seconds Naruto looked away shyly and conceded. He got up on his knees in front of the camera and unzipped his jeans. Sasuke hummed softly, encouraging him to continue. Slowly, Naruto pulled down his jeans, showing Sasuke his tented boxers. "Ah, that's hot," Sasuke breathed. "Show me the rest."

Naruto eased his boxers down over his cock til it sprang out. Sasuke moaned softly. "Fuck. Touch yourself for me." A tan hand slipped down and gripped the hard cock giving it a few firm strokes. "Yeah," Sasuke whispered. "You wanna see mine, Naruto?"

"But, Keisuke…"

"Is in the other room," Sasuke finished. He sat up and made quick work of pulling out his dick. Naruto's hand jerked on his own cock at the sight.

Sasuke began stroking himself at an even pace. "Jerk off with me."

Naruto picked up speed, matching his strokes with Sasuke's. "Nngh," he moaned, the sensations of his own hand and watching Sasuke making him realize he wasn't going to last long. Sasuke thrust shallowly into his own hand.

Neither boy spoke, listening to the sounds of the other panting and moaning and their slick hands moving over their erections. Naruto felt a familiar burn in his lower stomach and his hips began to jerk. "Gonna come," he moaned just as wetness spread over his hand.

"Fuck! Dammit!" Sasuke swore as his own cum spurted out.

A knock on the door startled Naruto. Eyes wide, he whispered, "Text you," to Sasuke and ended the call. Before he could make himself decent the door opened and Gaara peered in.

The two boys stared at each other in shock. Gaara's eyes took in Naruto's appearance—dick in cum-covered hand, pants and boxers pushed down, face flushed—and muttered, "Awkward."

**AN: so, Naruto's family situation is loosely based on what ive been going through with my family in the past year and a half. Not so fun but eh. Anyway, sorry for any awkward mistakes. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: glad everyone is enjoying my story! It makes me super happy! I could just kiss you all! Uhm, no, I really couldn't but you catch my drift :P **

**WARNINGS: same**

**DISCLAIMER: same**

**Note: can anyone tell me how to do those long line break things? I can't figure it out (T_T)**

**.**

"G-Gaara…" Naruto stammered. "I—I uh,"

Gaara waved his hand dismissively. "Please, don't try to explain anything. We both know what happened. So if you would kindly cover your dick I would like to speak to you."

Blushing profusely, Naruto stammered a reply and hastily yanked his pants up.

"Thank you. I just wondered if you wanted to go with me to the mall. I have something to pick up for a party and…" he paused and glanced over his shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to stay here alone with her."

Naruto half-smiled at the red-head. "Yeah…yeah, sure, I'd like that. Just let me, uh, clean up a little."

Gaara smirked. "Sure thing. Meet you downstairs."

As soon as Gaara had gone, Naruto called Sasuke back on webcam. The webcam revealed Sasuke once again lounging lazily on his bed. "What happened?" he asked.

"My stepbrother walked in on me."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, the only sign he found the situation highly amusing. "What did he want?"

"He wants me to go to the mall with him."

Sasuke's eyes brightened. "That's great, babe. You're going right?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd at least call back and say bye properly first."

"What a sweet boyfriend I have." Sasuke winked at Naruto and blew him a kiss. "Have fun. Text me."

"I will." Naruto grinned and blew a kiss back to Sasuke before waving and ending the call.

He hurried down the hall to the bathroom to wash his hands then went back to his room to change his boxers since they were a little uncomfortable. Shoving his phone and his wallet into his pockets he left the room and charged down the stairs.

"Quit running, Naruto!"

"Quit nagging, woman!" Naruto dashed down the hall just as Kushina emerged, her face reddening. He dodged her and kept on toward Gaara who was standing by the open front door.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted, stomping around the corner.

Naruto smacked his ass and tossed his mother a look. "Kiss it!" He and Gaara rushed out the door, slamming it closed behind them.

"She's gonna kill you," Gaara said as he quickly unlocked the door to his car and the two boys hopped in.

"I don't even care," Naruto laughed.

Gaara revved his engine and pulled out of the driveway. Naruto looked back to see Kushina watching them from the window. He grinned brightly at her and flipped up his middle finger.

Chuckling lightly, Gaara commented, "You kinda hate her don't you?"

Naruto slumped back in the seat. "Yep. Do you like her?"

Gaara shrugged. "We stay out of each other's way. I only came to live with them a few years ago when I decided to live with my dad instead of my sister. Even before I moved in, I used to go over, but she didn't really care much for me. Not that I care either way."

"I hear you. I wish I could've stayed with my dad."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe in Japan. Business trips."

Gaara nodded. "My dad is always doing business, too."

Naruto hummed absently and pulled out his cell phone. Sasuke had already texted him.

_U just left and im glad u went, but I miss u already. Hows it goin_

_Well, I told my mom to kiss my ass and flipped her off. Things r wonderful_

_That sounds hilarious. Soo what r u getting me at the mall?_

_Psh! Nothing! _

_Sad face._

_:)_

Naruto continued to text Sasuke about nothing in particular until Gaara parked the car at the mall. The two boys walked in amiable silence until they reached the store Gaara was looking for.

"What do you think of this?" Gaara asked, holding up a black t-shirt with a bloody hole above the heart.

The blonde's blue eyes widened slightly. "Uh, well, I think it's a little intense…" he studied his stepbrother for a moment. Blood red hair, thick eyeliner, thin lips set in a hard. "…but it works for you."

Gaara nodded, a barely perceptible smile on his lips. "Good, thanks."

"What do you need it for?"

"I don't need it," Gaara said with a shrug. "I just really wanted it."

Naruto laughed loudly. "Good enough for me."

[this here is where the store jumps to a different time frame aka BREAK]

A few weeks later Naruto had settled into a comfortable routine at his mother's house. He spent his days with Gaara, hanging out in their rooms or around town, and his nights with Sasuke, talking about their days and promising to try to see each other as soon as possible. His conversations with his father were frequent but short—his father always being so busy—yet it didn't bother Naruto. The summer was turning out decently in his opinion.

This meant, of course, that it was time for things to go to shit.

Naruto yawned and stretched to wake himself up. He and Gaara had stayed up all night (after his Sasuke session) watching scary movies and the morning found them in…perhaps questionable positions. Naruto's hand brushed through Gaara's soft hair as he stretched and the other boy let out a small sound of pleasure. The blonde froze, his hand still resting in the other boy's hair.

It was…nice, being able to physically touch someone. His mind flew immediately to Sasuke, his boyfriend who lived across the country. It was hard, harder than he'd thought it would be, to be so far away. There were times when he just needed—craved—that loving touch. He would dream that Sasuke held him in his arms again; he would wake up and it would literally feel like he'd held that hard body, but in the end, the feeling would vanish.

He didn't want to be alone again, the way he always had been.

His fingers slid through Gaara's hair slowly, then down the side of his face, his neck, his bare chest. Teal eyes opened slowly. "Why?" the boy asked, voice thick with sleep.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm lonely."

Gaara's pale fingers moved up and ran lightly over Naruto's tan ones. "As am I."

The blonde blinked a few times, considering his options. Could he really do this? Could he honestly have something with Gaara and Sasuke while never telling either boy about the other? He lowered his head and rested it on Gaara's chest. His skin was hot, his chest was firm. He was there. He was tangible.

Naruto closed his eyes and twined his fingers with Gaara's.

Yes, he could.

**PS: sorry this chapter is so short. The story will probably be pretty fast-paced from this point on. I actually didn't plan for the story to get complicated or to continue for as long as it appears that it will.. lol. I'm going to be starting my next story though (the one I had planned to actually be a long story) called Shadows of You (as announced on my profile). **

**I have a request though.. I have not yet figured out how to do the poll things soo if you all could vote for something for me in a review I would greatly appreciate it. **

**For Shadows of You what other pairings should be used (choose TWO other characters to be paired with Sasuke)? **

**Sasuke and:**

**Gaara**

**Neji**

**Suigetsu**

**Karin**

**Sakura**

**Please please pleeeasee do this for me! It would be a greaaat helpp!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks to everyone who voted for the pairings for Shadows of You! I hope that you'll all enjoy that story as much as you enjoy this one! **

**Now, as I said, the story is going to be picking up the pace a bit. Probably with quite a few time jumps and only focusing on specific instances in the dynamics of the triangle. Let me know if im being confusing.. sometimes it makes sense to me, but really makes no sense whatsoever. And I ask again…. how do you do the line break? Somebody hellppp meee! **

**WARNINGS && DISCLAIMER: saaaame**

**[sasunarugaara]**

"Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile when his boyfriend's image appeared on his screen.

Sasuke stretched and yawned, blinking tiredly. "Hey, babe." He snuggled deeper into his blankets and pulled the laptop closer to his face. "How are you?"

"Pretty good, how are you?"

The raven haired boy shrugged.

Naruto settled down and gazed at Sasuke's image. Something was definitely wrong. He and Sasuke were going on three months and Naruto could always tell when something was wrong with the other boy. "What's the matter?"

"Dunno."

"C'mon, Sasuke, I know something's wrong. Tell me."

"Babe, I don't know."

Sighing, Naruto raised his eyebrows expectantly. "I'm waiting."

Sasuke glared at him, hoping he would back down and leave him alone, but Naruto continued to watch him, completely unfazed. Finally, Sasuke relented and growled in his throat. "I just…get to thinking sometimes."

"About?"

"Us."

"And?"

"Sometimes I wonder if this is really working. You know, I feel like I'm holding you back or something."

"Why would you think that?" Naruto asked calmly, but inside his heart was beginning to pound.

"You're gorgeous, Naruto. I know there's got to be plenty of guys who want you, and I'm afraid that I'll lose you to them."

"Sasuke, you're more gorgeous than I am, I think I have more to worry about."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde. "I have a kid, Naruto. Guys aren't into that—most guys at least. And anyway, you're all I can ever think about. I want you to come back here. I hate being this far from you."

Naruto felt his heart wrench. Sasuke was seriously loyal to him, yet every day he formed a closer relationship with Gaara. How could he be doing this? Why didn't he feel worse about it?

"I know, babe. I hate it, too. I wish we could always be together."

The two boys fell silent, simply watching each other. Sasuke's eyes were stormy, as if he knew something was wrong on Naruto's end and he couldn't place it. He closed his eyes suddenly and his face twisted as if he were in pain.

"Naruto…"

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I love you."

Naruto brought his trembling hand up to clutch at his shirt. "I—"

Sasuke watched him with fathomless black eyes. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you, too," Naruto murmured.

He screamed at himself internally as Sasuke's eyes softened and he smiled a little. "I'm glad, Naruto." He screamed at himself for being a selfish prick and a liar. No, he didn't lie about loving Sasuke, because it was true, he did love him, but he was lying about everything else. And somehow, even though it hurt—even though it hurt so badly…he couldn't stop. He knew he wouldn't stop.

Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes began to drift closed. He realized that the boy had probably been awake most nights, worrying about this moment. "Goodnight, Sasuke," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

[gaaranarusasu]

Gaara growled in aggravation and chased Naruto down the hall as the blonde screamed at the top of his lungs and waved a slip of paper over his head. "OMFG! A LOVE NOTE! OMFG!"

"Naruto! Give it back!"

Naruto howled with laughter and skidded around the corner. "SHIT!" he cursed as he clipped the wall and found himself sprawled across the floor.

The irritated red-head pounced on the fallen blonde and ripped the paper out of his limp fingers. "What the hell, Naruto!"

Naruto turned clouded blue eyes on Gaara and scowled deeply. "What!"

Gaara sat back and waved the paper in Naruto's face. "First, you're laughing and yelling, then you're pissed! What the hell!"

Still scowling, Naruto pointed accusingly at the offending paper. "Who the fuck is Neji?"

"What the hell does it matter?" Gaara asked. He smacked Naruto's hand down and leaned close to the blonde's face so their noses were touching and their breaths mingled. "You're my stepbrother," he reminded him icily.

"I'm barely that," Naruto hissed in response.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the boy under him. "I'm sick of playing your little game, Naruto."

"What game?" he spat.

"I see the way you text whoever it is you're texting. I know there's someone else, I'm not stupid."

Naruto's heart stuttered. "Gaara…"

With a snarl, Gaara crushed his mouth against Naruto's in a bruising kiss. "I don't care what the hell you're doing, Naruto," he said as he broke away, "but stay out of my way in this or what we have will end. Got it?"

"You can't leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Gaara said, suddenly gentle. He ran his fingers down the side of Naruto's face. "I just…I have the right to have someone else don't I? It's not fair."

Naruto reached up and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. "Just don't leave me alone."

Sighing, Gaara leaned down and covered Naruto's mouth with his own again. He kissed him slowly and thoroughly, making Naruto gasp for air yet search for more. "We can't kiss in the hall," he chided the desperate blonde.

"Bedroom."

The two boys fell to the bed, kissing fervently and letting their hands roam. Naruto arched his back as Gaara pushed his hands under his shirts and ran his nails down Naruto's bare chest. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, wishing it were Sasuke over him touching and kissing him so carefully. He needed to feel his boyfriend's touch once again.

As quickly as they had began, they parted. Gaara backed up slowly, subtly adjusting his jeans to hide the forming bulge. "We shouldn't—take this too far," he said as he moved toward the door.

Naruto, face flushed, watched his stepbrother leave. Tears clouded his vision. "Gaara," he called out weakly.

The boy looked over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto murmured. "I just—I miss him so much…" he finished brokenly as the tears began to run down his cheeks.

"What we've been doing probably isn't helping, Naruto. We're brothers and whatever you need I'll be there for you." He stepped out of the room and reached for the door. "I love you."

Naruto buried his face in his pillow, letting his tears fall freely and the sobs rack his body. He knew what he had had with Gaara was over, but he supposed it was for the best. A sort of relief had settled over him though. Things might have changed, but Gaara was still his brother. Maybe the companionship of a brother was all he really needed from the redhead in the first place.

He only wanted Sasuke. He loved him. He was done with the games and the lies. It was only honesty from there on out, but the honesty had to start somewhere.

Tears came in abundance as Naruto screamed into his pillow. He would tell Sasuke the truth.

Even if it meant the end.

**Forgive me for awkward wording and structure… maybe I should get a beta. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: kinda hoping to finish cyber up in the next chapter or two, idk we'll see lol. In the meantime, please follow Shadows of You also :) shameless, I know.**

**WARNINGS && DISCLAIMERS: see other chapters**

**

* * *

**

It had been about a week since Naruto had really talked. Every time there was a chance for the two boys to talk, one or the other would magically have "something to do" or "somewhere to go". It was a never ending cycle of avoidance.

Naruto sat on his bed, looking down at his hands. He needed to tell Sasuke about what had happened. The guilt was weighing heavily on him and if he didn't tell his boyfriend soon he was sure he never would. He couldn't lie and cheat anymore.

He wasn't his mother.

Yes, he had acted like her, but he was done. Just the thought of what he had done made him sick to his stomach. He had betrayed Sasuke the way his mother had betrayed him and his father. What was he thinking? It was so stupid.

_Can we talk? R u home?_

_I just got home, whats up? _Sasuke replied.

_Let's talk._

Naruto grabbed his laptop and waited for Sasuke to settle in and call him. When their webcams turned on his heart was torn by the beautiful soft smile Sasuke gave him. A sleeping Keisuke was cradled in his arms and he looked a little worn out, but his smile was still amazing. "I've missed you, baby," he breathed.

It was all Naruto could do not to cry. His eyes burned and his throat felt tight, but he forced a smile. "Missed you too."

"What's up? You seem kind of stressed out."

"I have something I need to tell you."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Yeah? What's that?"

Naruto swallowed hard. He looked at Sasuke's face, so open and patient, waiting for Naruto to speak. How could he have messed up what he had with this boy? He had been nothing but caring, always texting Naruto to tell him he missed him and wanted to be with him. He turned down dates and freed up his night to speak to his boyfriend and occasionally sent small presents in the mail. This boy had done nothing but treat Naruto like a prince and Naruto had thrown all of his actions in the trash.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's gentle voice broke the dam.

Tears spilled down his cheeks. "Sasuke, I did something stupid."

Sasuke tensed. "What?"

"I've been… so lonely without you. I needed someone to hold me. It was stupid; it was stupid and wrong, but I was sort of in a relationship with my stepbrother."

Sasuke made a face like Naruto had slapped him. He had been encouraging Naruto to spend time with the other boy, thinking it was great that Naruto had a brother, when really he should've been wary of the other. "Have you had sex with him?"

"No!" Naruto shook his head. "We only kissed and touched sometimes. I just needed something physical! I'm so sorry."

"I've turned down countless people for you, Naruto. I've been just as lonely as you've been, but the thought of hurting you kept me from doing anything."

"I just—"

"You are _mine_. I don't want _anyone_ fucking touching you! How could you do that?" Sasuke's fair skin was beginning to darken to an angry red color. He was hurt and confused and livid. Absolutely furious. "Maybe this isn't working out."

"Sasuke," Naruto cried, "I broke it off. I'm done! I only want you, no one can replace you."

"You betrayed me."

Naruto covered his face with his hands, sobbing. "Please, Sasuke…"

"I think," Sasuke continued, his voice having dropped to a monotone, "that we should take a break. Don't contact me again, Naruto. If I wish to contact you, I will." Naruto hated hearing Sasuke to speak to him in that tone and manner. It was as if they were strangers again. "Goodbye, Naruto."

Naruto uncovered his face, prepared to beg Sasuke not to leave him, but the other had already ended the call and signed out. Desperately, Naruto fumbled with his phone and speed-dialed Sasuke.

"_You've reached Sasuke Uchiha. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you. Thank you."_

"Sasuke. Sasuke, baby, please. I don't want to be without you. Please don't do this, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I love you. Please don't leave me."

He ended the call and dropped the phone on his bed. With heavy feet and a heavier heart he dragged himself across the hall to Gaara's room. He pushed the door open without knocking, unaffected by the fact that Gaara was curled up on his bed with a long-haired male.

"Naruto!"

Naruto hung his head. He watched as his tears dropped to the hardwood floor. "He left me."

"What?"

"Sasuke left me."

"Naruto?"

"It's my fault though. I cheated on him. I drove him away. He's gone now." Naruto looked up now. "Wh-What do I do?"

Gaara got off his bed and caught the blonde in a hug. Naruto clung to him, hands fisting his shirt and face pressed into his shoulder. "What do I do?" he asked again as his body began to shake with the intensity of his sobs.

"You wait for him," Gaara said softly. "And then you do it right."

* * *

[_Sasuke_]

Sasuke pressed his lips against Keisuke's forehead. The boy had slept through the ordeal, for that he was glad.

At the moment, he felt… numb. He'd been nervous about something concerning Naruto lately, but he hadn't thought the other boy would be cheating on him. Naruto had called him as soon as he had shut off his webcam, but he'd ignored the call.

He wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to take the blonde back. As long as they were apart, he would always wonder. He would always wonder if Naruto was cheating. He couldn't have a relationship like that.

If they were like that, he would spend too much of his time worrying about Naruto. He couldn't afford to do that, not when he had a son to raise.

Looking down once again at Keisuke, Sasuke stroked his pale cheek and closed his eyes. He would choose his son. Keisuke was the only love he needed.

Or so he would tell himself until he tricked himself into believing it.

* * *

_It's weird. Now that I've gone back to life without Sasuke, it's almost as if I've been thrust into the past. My life is just the same as it has always been. I've moved back to school now, rooming with my friend Kiba and working toward graduating. I ended up taking Gaara and Neji with me to Hawaii. Well, correction, I took Gaara and Neji being the rich bastard he is, paid his own way. Dad loved Gaara, saying it was great for me to have a brother. He'd always wished that he and Mom had had more kids so I could have more siblings, but I told him it was okay. I wouldn't have wanted another child to have to go through what I went though. _

_On the weekends, Gaara is often around (turns out Neji goes to my school, small world) so I never have to miss him too much. He is the stability in my life. I couldn't have a better brother and I truly love him. _

_I try not to think about Sasuke too much, but sometimes I can't help it and I find myself crying. Figures that I would realize after I lost him how much I truly loved him. There's still a tiny bit of hope in me that one day, he'll contact me._

_He changed his number and I never knew his address so in hope of the future I refuse to change my phone number. Maybe I'm being foolish. Maybe by waiting I'm missing out on a relationship that I could have. But I don't care. I believe there is only one person out there for me._

_His name is Sasuke Uchiha._

_

* * *

_

**AN: I had to write it! I couldn't resist, I'm in such a writey mood!**

**Also, I realize that this is rated M, but I ended up not putting many M-rated things in it. However, I do promise that you, my wonderful readers, will get some yumminess in the future. Patience for the author por favor :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Cyber is in its final chapters everyone! **

**Shout-out to betwixtnbtw for sending an awesome message to me! thanks a million :) **

**WARNINGS && DISCLAIMERS: same**

**Onward!**

**

* * *

**

"Sai, you bastard," Naruto grumbled as he erased the elaborate drawing of himself minus his manhood from the board.

The few students who had made it into the classroom before him snickered behind his back. Every few days or so Sai would leave lovely messages or pictures for Naruto on the board in his classroom.

Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair and turned to face the now filling classroom. "Hurry up and get to your seats, guys."

"Teach, you know Sai wants to get into your pants."

"Konohamaru…"

The brown haired boy looked up at his teacher with expectant eyes.

"Shut. Up."

The class burst into laughter as Konohamaru crossed his arms and glared at the blonde teacher. "Whatever, Teach."

Naruto smiled at his class and went to sit behind his desk. "All right guys, who can tell me what's up?"

"We have an art exam coming up!"

"Right. And what are you supposed to do for this exam?"

"Hit the art museum and pick four works to compare and contrast."

"And?"

The class quieted down, looking at one another.

"You guys know the answer," Naruto reminded with a grin.

Konohamaru huffed and answered the question. "Pitch in to help Mr. Uzumaki pay off his ramen debt."

"Great! How much of your grade is that worth?"

The class let out a collective sigh. "Twenty-five percent."

"Oh what a brilliant bunch of students I have," Naruto praised, winking mischievously at them. "Now get outta my classroom, I don't wanna see you 'til exam day."

The students thanked him for cutting class short and bounded from the classroom. Naruto sighed as he watched them leave. He never thought he'd be in this position five years ago. At the age of sixteen Naruto had screwed up and caused his boyfriend to leave him. Since that time he hadn't dated anyone and he had thrown himself into a talent he discovered he'd had—art.

He'd graduated just last May and was already completing his first year as an art teacher at an Arts Institute in the heart of New York. His overseer was a famous artist known simply as Deidara, or Dei, to those close to him. Naruto had met the man while he was in college and Dei had seen his potential. As soon as he graduated he was offered a job at Konoha Arts Institute.

The money was good—great—and Naruto had come to make many friends over time with other teachers and artist that he had the privilege to meet. Sai, bastard that he was, was Naruto's closest friend and a fellow art teacher. It was a pretty well-known fact that Sai was also quite fond of Naruto in a not so friendly manner.

Speak of the devil…

Sai poked his head into the empty classroom and smirked.

…and he shall appear.

"What, Sai?" Naruto asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Did you see the present I left you?"

"That? I erased it. It wasn't finished."

Sai strode into the room and sat down on Naruto's desk. "Yes, it was."

"Nope, you forgot an important part."

"Did I?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Yes, you did."

"I don't believe you. Prove it to me."

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed his chair back and gave Sai an incredulous look. "You are never going to get into anyone's pants if you don't pick up some game, Sai."

"Come _on_, Naruto! One night with me and you'll never want anyone else again. I'll be the best you've ever had!"

"We've been through this. No."

Sai followed Naruto as he gathered his bag and headed for his office. "What's the harm? All I'm asking is that you give the sex a chance. We can work on the whole relationship thing later."

"Do you know how backwards that is?"

"If I'm not better than the others you've slept with then I'll back down."

"What others, Sai?" Naruto finally burst, sick of Sai's pathetic attempts to get him in bed.

Sai stopped in the doorway of Naruto's office. "Hold on…"

Naruto growled at the other man and slammed his bag down on a chair.

"You're still a virgin?"

"Ding ding ding!"

"You're twenty-one!"

"Who fucking cares?"

"That's kind of pathetic you know."

"Shut the fuck up, Sai! I don't care!"

"I really can't believe this…"

"Get out!" Naruto pointed his finger angrily at the hallway. "Get the hell outta my office, right now. I don't want to see you."

"Aw, c'mon—"

Naruto picked up the nearest book and hurled it at Sai's head. "I said _OUT_!"

Sai slammed the door shut on his way out, running away from the flying book. Naruto flopped down on his chair as the book thumped against the door and fell to the floor. So what if he hadn't slept with anyone? He was waiting for someone. Was that so bad?

Naruto opened his desk drawer and pulled out a picture he always kept hidden there. The picture was five years old, he was sixteen and Sasuke was almost seventeen. They had gotten some lady to take the picture of them when they'd been at the beach one day. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's middle and his head rested on the pale boy's shoulder. Sasuke had his arm around Naruto, his hand resting on the boy's tanned shoulder. Both were shirtless and wearing swim trunks and Naruto had sunglasses pushed up into his wild blonde hair. The picture was nice. It was Naruto's favorite, which was why he kept it with him. All of the other photos he had of himself and Sasuke or of just Sasuke (they had only had a week together after all) were back at his loft.

He looked at the sixteen year old version of himself once more then glanced at his reflection in the window. He'd definitely grown up. At twenty-one his face had changed, losing its baby fat and forming strong lines. He'd grown his hair out a little longer but it was still as unruly as ever. Three studs glittered in his right ear, black, blue, and red and a small silver hoop adorned his left ear and (although they couldn't normally be seen) he had gotten his tongue and nipples pierced. He grinned at his reflection, liking the foxy look. He wondered briefly if Sasuke still had his piercings and if he'd gotten any more tattoos.

Stretching briefly, he prepared himself to head home for a little while. He had dismissed his last class of the day and had some free time before he met up with his friends that evening for some drinks. Maybe he would hit the gym… or just sleep. He lifted his shirt and patted his toned stomach. A break from the gym wouldn't hurt him.

Gathering his jacket and some papers he had to file over the weekend, he slung his bag over his shoulder and exited his office. A few kids straggling in the hallways smiled and said hello to him. He returned the greeting and told them to be careful over the weekend before waving and heading toward the teachers exit.

Sai, hiding around a corner, poked his head out and yelled, "I'm sorry, Naru! Can I still go out tonight?"

"Whatever, Sai, but if I hear ONE thing about my virginity or sex with you or anything I'm going to kill you where you stand."

The black-haired man saluted and disappeared around the corner again.

Naruto sighed and shook his head. He was definitely going to end up killing Sai that night.

* * *

"What the hell, Naruto! You're so fucking drunk!" Kiba howled as Naruto unbuttoned his shirt.

Naruto paused and looked up at Kiba with a cute scowl. "'M not." He resumed unbuttoning. "'S hot."

"Naruto," HInata giggled, "you're not wearing a shirt under that one."

He waved his hand at her. "S'okay, s'okay. Look!" He stood and proudly showed his friends his toned stomach.

"Yeah, we all know you have good abs, Naruto," Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

Blonde hair falling in his eyes, Naruto leaned across the table and murmured. "Yeah, 'n you all like 'em, too."

"Yes, I do," Sai declared, taking Naruto's seat and pulling the man down on his lap.

Naruto wiggled uncomfortably. "Sai," he whined.

Smirking, Sai simply pulled the blonde back to rest on his chest and trailed his fingers lightly over the tan stomach that was under his hands.

"You know, if he remembers this when he's sober, he's going to kill you," Kiba commented as he watched Sai run his fingers over Naruto's skin.

"Either that or his brother is going to kill you when he and Neji get here," Hinata added.

Sai rolled his eyes at them and nuzzled Naruto's cheek. "Whatever."

Deidara agreed with the other two, but shrugged the group off and wandered into the crowd to find someone to dance with.

"Why're you people talkin' bou' me like I'm no' here?" Naruto questioned, looking between Kiba and Hinata.

"We weren't talking about you, Naruto," Kiba lied easily, knowing it wouldn't be hard to disorient the blonde.

Naruto blinked. "Oh. M'kay."

Hinata giggled and elbowed Kiba in the side. The wild eyed man grinned at his girlfriend and started to stand. "Come on, let's go dance."

"Dance!" Naruto exclaimed, breaking free from Sai's hold.

Sai jumped up and chased the blonde onto the dance floor, admiring the view from behind the whole way. Naruto thrust himself into the throng of bodies and immediately threw his hands up, moving his hips sensually to the beat. Sai pressed in behind him and moved his hips in sync with Naruto's.

Naruto liked the feeling of another man behind him. For a person who relied greatly on human contact, Naruto's vow to wait for Sasuke had been a bigger challenge than most people knew. There had been countless times when he had thought about giving up on Sasuke and getting with Sai, but something always stopped him. Tonight though, intoxicated, Naruto could only think of how wonderful it was to feel someone against him. He could only think of how fulfilling it was to reach back and touch hot skin, to have scorching hands trailing up and down his torso. Moist lips touched his neck and he felt a shiver run the length of his spine. Yes, he'd missed this. Sai managed to get Naruto to turn so they could dance facing one another. Naruto's lids lowered as he stared into Sai's eyes. The other man was radiating happiness at their situation. Happiness and lust.

Lips clashed fiercely. Hands gripped blonde hair, forcing the two bodies closer. Tongues tangled, and tan hands gripped pale arms. But it was…wrong.

Naruto jerked away from Sai and ran. He burst from the club, cool air assaulting his bare, sweaty skin.

Without thinking, he grabbed his cell phone and turned it on. His fingers knew the number already, a number he hadn't dialed in years. A number that hadn't been connected in years, but in his wild confusion his mind had reverted to what it knew.

The line rang once, twice…

"Hello?" a deep, breathless voice answered.

Naruto froze, feeling suddenly, frighteningly sober. "Sasuke?"

The man on the other line breathed deeply. "Yes?"

Tears filled Naruto's eyes, blurring the world around him. Sasuke. His Sasuke. They hadn't spoken since that night. "Sasuke," Naruto whispered in the phone, voice thick with emotion, "come back to me."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: soo this is possibly the final chapter of Cyber! I'll have decided by the time I finish writing it. If it's not, there will be one more chapter, if it is, there will be an epilogue. Thanks for sticking with this story!**

**Btw I am sooo sorry for lateness! It was midterm week last week, and now im on spring break but I have strep and it is totally wiping me out. Nooo energy :/**

**Warnings and disclaimers remain**

**

* * *

**

_["Sasuke, come back to me."]_

Sasuke had been stunned, floored, almost speechless when the name had flashed on his cell phone screen. Never had he thought that his little scheme of changing his phone number back would bring him anything. Never.

Hearing Naruto's voice after five years—five years!—it was everything he had dreamed of.

"Naruto," he said softly.

"Oh, fuck," Naruto groaned. "It's really you. It's you, Sasuke."

Keisuke stared up at his father with curious eyes. "Daddy? Who called you?"

"How many times have I told you not to ask that?" Sasuke hissed at his son.

The seven-year-old boy shrugged, nonplussed by his father's reprimand.

"Get in the other room."

Keisuke rolled his eyes. "Something got Daddy piss—"

"Watch your _mouth_," Sasuke demanded as the boy walked into the other room. He turned his attention back to his cell phone. What was he even supposed to say? "Naruto?"

"I'm not…dreaming am I? Oh, god, I really drank too much this time. This is unreal. Unreal."

"Naruto, it's really me," Sasuke assured the drunk man.

Naruto burst into tears, sobbing in Sasuke's ear. "W-Why? Why'd you d-do that to m-me? I—I said I was s-s-sorry. I never wou-would have cheated o-on you again."

Sasuke clutched the phone hard. "I don't know, Naruto. I was just angry."

"I loved y-you."

"I loved you, too."

Silence.

"Naruto?"

Silence.

"Naruto?"

Sasuke pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the screen. _Call ended._ He slumped down onto his bed and let the phone fall from his limp fingers. "Dammit."

* * *

Naruto groaned and rolled onto his side. His head was pounding furiously in his skull and his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. "Shit," he mumbled. Blinking, he took in as much of his surroundings as he could without actually moving his head. Apparently he was in Gaara's apartment, not his own.

Quite literally rolling off the bed, he hit the floor and pressed his cheek against the cool boards.

"Naruto?" The door creaked open and Gaara stuck his head into the room. He shook his head at his stepbrother and entered the room. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Naruto shrugged. "Why'm I here?"

"I found you passed out outside last night. You were all curled up, clutching your cell phone."

"My cell phone?" Naruto lifted his head from the floor and looked questioningly at Gaara.

"Don't ask me. You just kept mumbling, 'loved you'."

"_I loved y-you."_

"_I loved you, too."_

Naruto jumped up, ignoring the screaming pain in his head and leapt across the bed. He landed painfully on the floor on the other side and scrambled around on his hands and knees to find his pants. He dug out his phone and jabbed the call button. There. Last call.

Sasuke: 3:36m.

"I talked to him!" the blonde shrieked.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" Gaara asked calmly.

He held out his phone and yelled again, "I talked to him! I don't even remember! I talked to him!"

Gaara eyed him. "Is that good?"

Naruto put his head down and stared at the name on his screen. Was it good? Of course it was good! Right? It had been five years. That bastard had made him suffer for five years. What if it had gone longer? What if Sasuke had made him unhappy his whole life?

"I don't know, Gaara…" Naruto shot off the bed, midsentence and pointed to the door. "GET OUT!" he screamed. "GET THE FUCK OUT, NOW!"

Sasuke took a deep breath and stared evenly at the screaming blonde.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN GET HERE? GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" he ran past the other man and into the hallway. "GAARA, YOU SHITHEAD, I'M GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Gaara strolled past his brother and smacked him none too gently on the back of the head. "Calm your crazy ass down."

Naruto clutched the back of his head. "Where the hell did he come from?"

"California, if I understood correctly when he arrived here with Neji."

"Neji?"

"Cousins apparently."

"Oh, I didn't—WAIT! DON'T DISTRACT ME! I AM ANGRY!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child, you're twenty-one. Now go in there and talk to him. Calmly," he added with a warning look.

"But Gaara—" Naruto whispered, gazing at him with big blue eyes. "What do I say?"

Sighing, Gaara enveloped the blonde in a hug. "You'll know."

Naruto nodded and turned to re-enter the room he'd so loudly exited. Sasuke was still standing in the middle of the room, looking around with cool, dark eyes. He regarded Naruto with caution and nodded slightly.

Five years had done a lot. Sasuke was no longer the thin seventeen year old boy Naruto had known. He was probably around six-foot-three with broader shoulders and still a lithe frame, but one that was clearly not to be messed with if the shirt stretched over his muscled torso was any indication. His facial piercings had been removed, but he still had all of the earrings he'd had when he was a teen.

"Naruto."

Oh, the voice. Black silk or something. So dark and so smooth.

"I made a mistake," Naruto said.

"As did I."

"I never touched another person. I haven't for five years."

Sasuke flinched.

"I loved you."

"I love you," Sasuke replied quietly.

Naruto looked at him, black and blue clashing, warring. Sasuke promised him the world with that gaze. All he had to do was accept. Naruto knew he would accept. He had said he would wait for him and here he was. He would be a fool to turn away now.

No more words were spoken. No words of the past, no words of a future.

It was simply them. Together again.

Neither smiled. Neither laughed.

Naruto walked forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Within seconds, he was crying.

* * *

**AN: super short? Yes. Super abrupt? Yes. FINAL CHAPTER? YES **

**I hope you enjoyed Cyber!**

**Stick around for the epilogue! What you want is found in the epilogue! Ive teased and tortured you all long enough :P**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
